Yuki To Momo
by WitchBetterHaveMyCandy
Summary: (ReSub) After Kagome's family moves to a new neighborhood, she's finally free to unleash her inner degenerate, starting with a change of hair. Upon meeting the like minded Meiyo and Inagaki, she's got one goal. To become the Sukeban of Yuzu High, however, one person stands in her way. The Badass Bancho of Yuzu High, Sesshomaru, or as Kagome refers to him "The Yeti". KxS IXKXN :D!
1. Chapter 1

† **Yuki To Momo†**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

 **Rated** : M, for violence and some offensive language.

Chapter One.

† **A New Setting†**

It was about 2:30 and a few clouds lingered in the afternoon sky over Chiba. Down the street from a few shopping centers in an upscale neighborhood, a moving truck labeled "Kokubunji Tender Movers" parked crookedly in-front of a large, traditional style three-story house. Surrounding the property was a wide group of healthy budding Sakura trees. The leaves could be heard rustling in the cool wind from a good distance down the street. A koi pond was hidden away inside the lush garden in the backyard. Out front, two men dressed in dark blue jump suits and plain ball-caps were trying to move a handcrafted wooden table out of the back of the moving truck.

Newlywed Amai Tora watched the two men closely from the comfort of her deck chair out on the open balcony of her home office. She brushed back some loose strands of her black hair, coincidentally making eye contact with Sai Sai, a six month old Shiba Inu puppy. He stared at her in pure adoration with his bushy tail waving to and fro. Tora scoffed, happily ignoring the animal as she crossed her arms under her breasts. The dog was a wedding gift from her mysterious twin brother Toya, who was a renowned dog breeder that traveled across the country. Tora thought dog breeding was a thankless job, but her darling husband had to open his big trap about how much he always wanted a puppy. Now they were stuck with this creature. She disliked dogs, cats, and despised everything with fur.

After a moment of watching the poor puppy turning in circles trying to get her attention, Tora sighed and encouraged him to come sit next to her by patting the cushion. Sure enough, the puppy hopped right up on the sofa and curled up next to her on the chair. She smiled slightly down at the fuzzy ball of pup for a second before returning her hawk-like gaze on the men holding her table below. She did not trust anyone with the priceless table that her dear, sweet, and elegant mother in law had given to her as a bridal present.

Tora would have been right down criticizing the shit out out of each and every single one of their moves, were it not for her husband. Uruha, who had made his darling wife promise that she would relax and let the men "do their job". Oh yeah, sure. She would relax, but she made damn sure that the men below knew that if anything should happen to this priceless table of hers. She was going to take it right out on them, and their company's ass!

Rightfully so, Tora had a scary reputation revolving around her that had started in her youth. It was unfortunately still circulating around the community and has made her feared by many as they referred to her as "The Lady Tiger" because her mood could turn from sweet and placated, to vicious and scary in zero point two seconds.

Tora wouldn't have to grow accustomed to city like her daughter, for she was born here in Chiba. It was hardly as busy as Tokyo but, she had her reasons for leaving. It was all to get away from the Higurashi influence and the shadow that seemed to live within the walls of the family mansion. She moved her hands to her shoulders as a chill crept up her spine. Deep inside her heart, she knew that the Higurashi would stop at nothing to keep everything to keep their former leader's legacy alive. This move might not have been enough to get away, but only time would tell.

No, she could not let them sow those same seeds into her beloved child. She feared for how young and impressionable her teenage daughter was, and how strongly the code of the family changed people. They might have molded her late husband into the perfect demon that they wanted, but they would not take the only part of him left untainted in the world away from her. His love, his faith, and the smallest bit of innocence in his soul. She secretly wished that the arms wrapped around her, were his. Desperately did she long to hear his voice in her ear.

"Tell me, have I done the right thing? Akatsuki," she wondered.

Her eyes incidentally caught sight of the garage of the house right across the street opening up. A person, seemingly male was dressed in a deep violet and charcoal leather jacket, black holey jeans and boots. He was sitting on top of a motorcycle. She couldn't see his face because he wore a helmet, but he did waved up at her. She waved back slightly, and watched as he took off down the street.

"Huh, that was interesting," Tora thought as she dropped her hand down to her lap. She absently began to pet the object of her hatred. The puppy let out an appreciative yowl as he rolled over onto his belly. Tora's eyebrows pinched as she glanced down at the animal. He simply thumped his tail excitedly again as he stared at her with those big black pearly eyes.

"You know, you're not so bad. Just don't tell Uruha, okay?" Tora whispered as she stroked Sai Sai's white belly. The pup let out an affirmative yip and snuggled closer to her.

* * *

Sweat dripped down the noses of the workers, nervousness and fear had settled into their bellies. It caused their palms to moisten and their grip on the table to nearly slip. Both men panicked, readjusting their hold on the borders with shaky sighs, their eyes dotted around as they worked up a way to get the table through the door. Every object that came in view was quickly taken as a threat and the men treated them as such. They strategically moved the table through the door frame, turned it sideways to that they could move past the staircase and placed it in the living room.

From the kitchen a blonde haired man, Newlywed Amai Uruha could be seen going up the steps with another pair of workers. A smile crossed his face as he joyously carried the pink box and behind him, the men lugged large vases labeled in Tora's handwritten threats. "I'm fragile, like your life." or "Break this vase and I break your face." Clearly the woman was none to be trifled with, and the movers knew this well. The men exchanged worried glances at each other as they followed their blonde haired client upstairs to the second landing of the house. The men sighed thankfully as they reached the landing.

"Well gentleman, that wasn't so bad. A little heavy lifting never killed anyone! Am I right, or am I right?" Joked Uruha over his shoulder to the men with an overly pleasant smile. The two movers exchanged annoyed glances, but Uruha simply ignored their grunts and sat the box he was holding down on a mini-table on the landing next to the wall. He was dressed freshly in a white dress shirt, black slacks with a matching belt. His hair was pulled back into a stubble of a pony tail.

"Where should we place these Sir," asked the first mover as he held up the vase. Uruha glanced over his shoulder, violet eyes scanning over the label sticker on the vase for a moment as if he didn't recognize the objects, then his eyes brightened.

"Oh my wife's vases! Yes, my darling wife's priceless vases! Oh gentleman please, just put them in that room way at the end of the hall," he answered smartly with a modest blush. Both men cursed and grumbled as they continued lugging the vases down the hall.

Uruha was about to go check on his beloved bride when he felt a strange pull, a warm sensation that drew him toward the pink box sitting on the wall table. His eyes dropped down to the box, his hand softly stroked the tape that bound it shut. He closed his eyes and smiled a moment, then he gathered the box in his arms and walked away with it.

You see, Uruha was very excited about this move from the get go. Amai Uruha was born into a wealthy family as the second son, yet born sterile, and for that his relatives told him his whole life that he would never have a normal family. Hatred filled the bitter void when it came to love, however it was in high school that he met the lovely lioness, Murai Tora. She was cold, stubborn, and proud with a cat-like personality. When the two met she had attracted him almost instantly. For Uruha it was like a light had cut through the haze of black shrouding his heart.

The two became close friends, very close friends. Unfortunately Uruha made a mistake the day he introduce her to his best friend, Higurashi Akatsuki. Akatsuki knew very well that Tora was his best friend's first love, but despite that it stop him from making her his wife after high school. Tora believed the two could have a beautiful life together, as Akatsuki promised her however, he failed to tell her of the horrible past she would become a part of. Soon after the wedding, she became first lady of The White Dragon Clan, a very vicious underground Yakuza organization. The White Dragon leader was himself, Akatsuki.

She didn't suffer as much as a normal woman would. They would have committed suicide for experiencing the things she had to go through for her husband. Four years after her initiation into the clan, the first daughter was born after three decades of a consistent male bred family line. The Yakuza Clan of The White Dragon rejoiced but their joy would not last, for soon after their leader had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone assumed he had died when a gang attack didn't go as planned, and so the family had lost their supreme boss.

It was a very tough time for them. With "Akatsuki" dead and his daughter too young to take over, naturally the second born was able to succeed the first but, it wasn't something that the elders of the family and other leaders of the clan could agree on. Hideki was of secondary bloodline, which meant he wasn't pure bred like the first line of Higurashi males. The clan all had to compromise, and thus the grandest elder of the clan stated that Hideki secondary to the Higurashi family would take charge of the White Dragon's districts and assets until Akatsuki's heir became of age.

Tora, the widow was to marry Hideki and produce more children to further the Higurashi line but, after overhearing their plan Tora had remembered her promise to her husband. "Tora my love, should anything ever happen to me. Take Kagome, go to Uruha. He will take you and protect you both from my family. Promise me you will do this, for our daughter's future?" She also asked for forgiveness and spiritual guidance for the decision she was about to make. Four months before the wedding was set to occur between Hideki and herself, she finally gave in to Uruha's marriage proposal which stunned him.

Never had he imagined having children or falling in love, but when Tora gave him the chance to make her and Kagome his, he took it. He believed he could finally be happy with a real family that would be all his. They were soon engaged and she told him of the promise between her and Akatsuki and the family's intentions. In tears she begged him to spirit her and her daughter away, to a place where they could start anew together. They left the Higurashi Clan and were welcomed warmly by Uruha's family. They stayed there at the Amai estate for a while, so that Kagome could at least finish junior high.

Uruha stopped walking down the opposite hall when he heard something, someone was singing softly, the voice was coming from behind a black door to his left. He quietly inched open the door, to find its source.

* * *

There sitting on the windowsill with an open box next to her, was a raven haired beauty. She sat with her back up against the left casing of the window, one leg bent up on the sill and the other hanging off. Her slender toes were good four inches from the wooden floor below. In her lap resting over her thighs were her hands, her inch and a half black nails were lovely.

As she stared out at the distant horizon with a dull expression, her light gray eyes reflected the dying glare of the setting sun. A Sakura tree was next to her window rustling softly with its branches outstretched toward the horizon. The tree was so close that if she wanted she could reach out and climb it.

She was dressed in a sleeveless high-neck crop top that left her navel bare. She wore black skinny straight leg harem pants with clips and straps that met below her back pockets and crosses connecting to latches at the lower calves. Her straight black hair was pulled back into high ponytail that hung over her left shoulder and laid over one of her breasts. She ignored the tingling sensation rising on her skin from a stray breeze outside, the air smelled sweet as it passed over her.

Her eyes roamed over the other houses and simple people of the neighborhood walking on the street. This house wasn't as big as her old house, for it had been a mansion that went on for many moons. Not to mention it was filled with maids and butlers who were ready to wait on you hand and foot. Here though, it seemed pretty damn mediocre compared to that lavish lifestyle she had grown up with.

That aside, she wouldn't complain because her folks had their reasons. The best part about it all was the amount of punks loitering up and down the main streets when she and her family first arrived. A mischievous smirk formed on her lips at the thought of watching those guys go at it in an alley fight. She traced one of her black nails across her bottom lip, imagining knives, violence, and hot blood painting the ground. Like a good old-fashioned movie brawl, where all the gangsters pull out their weapons and go at it. She even saw a motorcyclist on her street! It excited her, more than it should have.

The teen disconnected from her fantasy when her wandering eyes caught sight of one of the movers below.

"Hello up there!" Called one of the younger movers below. He was a handsome young guy, with a broad square jaw and shining white teeth. He sat the box he was holding down on the ground and waved up at the pretty girl sitting by the window. He chuckled as she sunk down on the sill with a little frown, guessing she was shy. For all she knew the guy probably thought he could flirt with her a little to get back at her mother, but she'd prove him wrong.

The young mover's charming smile faded when the girl above turned her nose up at him. He was shocked at first, then narrowed his eyes at her. The raven haired teen went back to the large box next to her. She sat up from the windowsill and pulled out a fat orange and white cat-like alarm clock from the box, turning it in her hands. Her eyes roamed over it as she pondered where she should put the creepy thing.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and stopped rotating the cat-clock, slowly she turned her eyes to her left. She paused when she saw Uruha standing in the doorway, his relaxed body language told her had been standing there for quite some time. She didn't miss the smug smile appeared on his lips. He moved from the door and strolled across the room, stopping in front of a black vanity. He placed the box on the vanity and turned to her, just as she looked over her shoulder at the light outside.

"I wonder who this pretty pink box belongs to," he teased folding his arms over his blue dress shirt with a wide grin. He seemed desperate to her as she watched his blue eyes motioning to the box with interest.

"They belong to me obviously. I don't recall Kaa-san wearing cheeky panties, do you," she retorted with a mocking smirk and shoved the box away from her as she stood up. One of her hands brushed the ponytail back over her shoulder as she stared at him. She gently walked toward Uruha and grabbed the pink box from the dresser, cradling it against her breasts and arms. She headed over to her bed with her pony tail swaying behind her as she went.

As Uruha smiled to himself, he enjoyed how much this child reminded him so much of Akatsuki. She was his reflection believe it or not. The same almond-shaped eyes, pointed eyebrows, and obtuse mannerisms. He chuckled privately to himself as he walked over to her and rest a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Ah, but papa would like to know what's going on in K-chan's mind. How do you like this place? Come on, let him in your head a little okay?"

"K-chan" felt an uncomfortable sensation crawl up her spine at his touch, causing her to flinch and drop the box down on her bed.

"Understand this you old man, I am no longer a little girl and it's time you started to take notice of that. Aren't you tired of doing that? You know that person you keep picturing me as, we're not the same right? I'm nothing like him, or his family! And stop with the K-chan. It's Kagome! Do you have a Daughter Complex or something?"

Kagome closed her mouth as she stared out of the window at the tree ahead. She pulled her eyebrows together and dropped her face down, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes as she felt the sour sensation of guilt whipping around in her stomach.

"Forgive me, I just don't understand why things happened the way they did. The older I get, I find myself asking my fading memories that have seeped into my dreams, was he ever really real at all? These eyes, this hair, and my face. When I look into the mirror all I see is him smiling back at me, reminding me that I'm forever bound because of this."

She hung her head inwardly berating herself as she slid her hand over her right hip, she could feel the tattoo just under her clothes. Uruha seem to understand as he moved closer behind her with a gentle smile.

"Trust me, he loved you. That tattoo is a symbol of your family's protection and strength, the everlasting unity between you and Akatsuki. Its value means more than you could ever know, Kagome. Tsk, you are too serious for your age dear. What you need is a laugh, here papa will show you how!"

Kagome lifted her head and shot him glanced over her shoulder with eyebrows scrunched together.

"I do not feel much like laughing," she flatly declined with her hands in the shape of an X across her body. Uruha ignored his daughter and tickled her relentlessly. She laughed uncontrollably in his arms, she slammed her left foot on the ground and jerked her right arm forward. With a thrust she sent her elbow behind her right into Uruha's abdomen. She watched as his arms slid away from her shoulders. The blond haired man doubled over in pain holding his stomach.

Uruha looked up at her and cried softly, he stood up pulling her into a hug to which surprised her. She had an abnormal fear/hatred of being touched by people. Be that as it may, she received the hug genuinely and pat her father on the back, until he released her. She watched skeptically as he crouched before her so that his face was level with admired how Uruha's bleach blonde hair was neatly combed back behind his right-ear. The clean-shaven, regal but business-like face he had was admirable. He was taller than most men, but was also warmer than any other man she'd ever met. She didn't know it yet, but he was all that she could have asked for in father.

"Is this how you're going to start expressing your love for papa now, K-chan?"Asked Uruha.

"Love is a weak emotion that tends to override statistical thoughts and tactical strategies, thus I have no use to for it," Kagome answered flatly, moving away from him.

"Oh K-chan. Nobody thinks like that. Displays of love and affection doesn't make a person weak, look at Mama and me! OH! Speaking of that, you're starting high school tomorrow! Oh papa is so excited! Ah, Mama asked me to tell you to um, do something with your hair. N-not that papa thinks there is anything wrong with it! It looks pretty the way it is, you're perfect just the way you are!" Uruha chanted with his fingers inching out toward her.

Kagome, suddenly smacked him in the face with a pillow, gaining the upper hand before he could hug her again. Ugh, she found his baby talk to be insufferable.

"Baka! Of course I am! I am Amai Higurashi Kagome, Japan's strongest woman! Now, please give me a proper amount currency so that I may fulfill mother's wishes."

Uruha was emotionally scarred by her lack of sensitivity, but she ignored him with her hand out. A jealous expression formed on his face as he checked though his pants pockets for his wallet mumbling something about, "She loves money more than papa," but to Kagome it wasn't that way at all. She liked her hair but her mother thought it was too long and might get cause problems for her. Shit! Now she had to think about a haircut that was smart and fashionable, the type her mom spent the entire trip blabbing about. So she said to hell with it! She was keeping her damned hair!

"Papa doesn't have it."

"I noticed, it was not within your back left pocket like it usually is," replied Kagome as she turned her back to him and went over to her bed. She swiftly snatched the armory "Buck Tick" crew sweater off the bed and pulled it over her head. She liked how the article of clothing fit loosely on her body in the mirror. She almost forgot her dad was in the room as he stared at her with a deep frown at the sweater through the mirror.

"Papa thinks he left the wallet downstairs. Kagome, that sweater is a bit-"

He tried to say something, but she dashed out of the room with her white High Tops in one hand and XO beanie in the other. She came downstairs with a smile and glanced at little Sai Sai sleeping in his bed as she looped into the hallway to the right of the stairs. Turning to the right again lead her straight into the living room. She came over to her father's desk and saw a golden box sitting there.

The box was an antique handed down in Uruha's family, a dragon at the top of the box served as the handle. She opened the box and took a sapphire credit card out of a white wallet, then she put the wallet back and closed the box. At the front door she plopped down on her butt, slipped the shoes on her feet and then she began lacing them up. She slipped the card in her striped satchel and jet out the front door.

Poor Uruha could only watch from the window as his daughter left the house with the beanie on her head. He narrowed his eyes and took her unfolded panties from out of the box, he folded them neatly and placed them into the top drawer of the vanity by color order. He had a weird feeling in his gut, one that he couldn't describe but he knew it had something to do with Kagome.

A tear slid down his cheek as images of a little girl who had her hair done up in a single pigtail hugging his legs, with a grimly conflicted expression on her face. It was one of his fondest memories of her, watching her as a child staring at a trail of ants on the ground. Just where had the time gone, he wondered as he thought lastly of Akatsuki in his youth.

Akatsuki, he remembered, used to make the same expression when he was thinking or troubled by something. He closed the drawer and folded the empty box closed and stood up, he made his way over to the window and sat down on the windowsill with his hand over his eyes. He tried not to utter a sound as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Why did it feel so unfair?

* * *

End.

 **Author:** ｡ _(*￣m￣)_ ｡ I wonder what Kagome is planning to do with that money, hopefully nothing too extreme.

 **Small note:** If you've ever moved, you might understand the value of a clean slate. If you were perfect before, you needed to work beyond that now. If you were horrible and didn't care, chances are when you moved that it became a time for you to grow up and make a change to your life. Most of the time, people will continue to make the same mistakes that they did in the beginning. It does take work to make a difference, but sometimes the little things you do can have a massive impact on your life, good or bad.

Please **Read** and **Review** , I love feedback from you guys!

 _(づ￣ ³￣)づ_ ~Muah!

I'll be updating **ASAP.** _(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ_ Till next time! **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

† **Yuki To Momo†**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

 **Rated** : M, for violence and some offensive language.

Chapter two.

†That Delinquent Style†

Kagome slipped on her white framed aviators as she took off to the left of the house and down the street. She walked along a boarded fence pondering how she would change her hair. She walked past a group of baddies (punks) who seemed to like the way her bottom switched. It didn't go unnoticed by her either, and though she felt the fighting fury burning in her chest, but she caged her inner lion. It wasn't like she was afraid of getting beat up by thugs or worse in unfamiliar territory. She didn't want to go to school bruised and bloody on the first day, or end up at the police station. She had more important things to do right now.

"This year everything is different! I'll use moving as a chance to," her eyes went wide at the realization that blossomed, "To say farewell to my boring, old model-student lifestyle! Yeah, that's what I'll do. Atta girl Kags."

Kagome found herself in front of a hair-salon before she knew it, a place on the corner of the street called "Wei Shampoo Yuu". Interesting play on words, but she didn't have time to dwell on it for long. She walked up to the entrance and reached for the door handle, turning it in hand when someone's hand landed on hers. She turned her head toward the owner of the hand. The slender hand belonged to some weird-looking chick with excessively long, brown, flat, and lame hair that hung over her eyes.

Kagome noticed that the girl was wearing a Kaname V-neck shirt and baggy male k-pop jeans with a Vampire Knight pocket watch, she noticed it kind of peeked out the side of the chick's left pocket. Kagome almost snorted at this ridiculous creature.

'What is this thing?' Kagome thought as she opened the door and pulled her glasses down her nose looking the girl up and down. The girl looked at her similarly, and even had the nerve to shove her way past, to get through the glass door.

"Pardon me," She said flatly.

Kagome watched the girl skeptically and allowed her to go in first, however, they equally pondered.

 _"Who is this idiot?!"_

As soon as Kagome entered the store, the smell of chemicals and shampoo hit her like a wall of bricks. She scrunched her face a little, and nearly missed the stylist's face light up at her presence. She bowed politely toward the man properly.

"Oh no need to act so polite dear, come have a seat!"

The flame haired gentleman with red glasses pointed toward the chair in front of him, smiling at what a proper little thing she was as he took her hat. She watched him move around the chair to sit the beanie on his counter. His orange eyes seemed kind to her as he watched her sit, then he spun her around in his chair toward the mirror and placed an abstract patterned smock on her. He toyed with his lip ring staring into the mirror with a red comb in hand. He glanced down at her through his glasses.

"Whoa, it's really long honey! What would ja like done to it?"

"I can do this," Kagome said herself nervously. She narrowed her eyes at herself in the mirror with a dark expression, the diva inside her had decided what she wanted.

"Please give me, a platinum-blonde perm!"

Outside of the shop it was quiet, the only noise heard was the buzzing from the neon flashing scissors in the window.

A few hours later the stylist had finished coloring Kagome's hair, He walked around the chair and opened a drawer, from it he held up a mirror and asked her if she liked what she saw. Kagome's jaw dropped as she stared at herself with wide eyes in the mirror. He was about to ask if she was okay when she jumped out of the chair like her ass was on fire, nearly causing the man to have a heart attack.

Kagome ran over to the main mirror and stared at herself in awe. She loved how shiny and glossy her hair looked, like white chocolate with shimmering platinum highlights! It spiraled down her jacket and the back of her thighs like princess hair. The Stylist glanced over his shoulder as he sat the hand mirror down on his counter, his eyes met hers. Nervous about her reaction to the new hair style he asked, "D-do you like it? It's very modern, right?"

Kagome tossed her bouncy, silky, and shiny hair around. She stuck her hands in it and made a sexy pose. "Damn, I'm smokin hot." The Stylist nodded his head with a puff of air as he cleaned off his glasses to get a better look at his work.

"You know if I didn't know you honey, I'd have mistaken you for a foreigner with that dangerous golden mane. It's Goddess-like, but let's trim it a little so you, you know, don't have any issues."

Kagome looked over her shoulder with a laugh. She seated herself and allowed the stylist to cut her hair to a more reasonable length, then he cleaned her off and went over to the register. Kagome met him there, watching with some interest as he chatted her up a bit and started punching in numbers.

"When tomorrow arrives, I'm going to look utterly dazzling compared to everyone else," she grinned as she swiped the card in the slot, "Nothing but action, and the thrills! Oh the thrills that will come my way!"

"I love it!"

Kagome heard from behind her as she waited for her receipt to print. Curiosity got the better of her as she glanced over her shoulder to see the nerd girl from earlier. Her jaw dropped at the chick's hair. Her new black hair had red ombre highlights that shined with the help of the large amount of deadlock in it. The female stylist used some deadlock to get the spiky look the girl wanted. Kagome mentally admired the punk princess look. The girl was just as shocked at the sight of Kagome's rebellious, yet foreign look. The girls felt intimidated and scowled at one another.

 _To think that . . . To think that she looked like that before!_

The spiky-haired girl thought stealing a glance at Kagome's super perm. An image of Kagome looking like Saeki Kayako from The Grudge didn't come to mind this time. A lot of people probably thought Kagome was scary at times mostly because of her straight, stringy, black hair. Equally both wondered if the other stood out more than herself.

"Tch! Idiotic wannabe," thought the girls as they went opposite ways, destined to never meet again.

* * *

Kagome arrived home around 7:30 after stopping at the convenience store to pick up five bottles of Calpico White Peach juice, and two pickled plum onigiri. She opened the door with the plastic bag and purse in hand. She was happy that she could finally relax and put together her uniform in a way that matched her hair.

"Tadaima (I'm home)," she called slipping off her shoes at the entrance.

"Oh! Okaeri (welcome home) K-chan!" She heard her father call as she shut the door. She strolled into the kitchen to put the extra juice and onigiri away in the fridge. Her eyes went to the unopened the bottle of juice in her hand, after a moment of internal debate she opened the cap and started to chug it down. Heading into the hall casually about in her usual lazy way, she suddenly found her mother by the entryway to the living room with her back turned to her.

Tora was putting some family knickknacks on a small shelf still dressed in what she started the day with, which was a sunflower apron, off white scoop-neck shirt with black slacks, and violet house-shoes. Her jet black hair was still in a nice tight bun except for a few strands that hung down over glasses. As she heard her daughter approach her, Tora spun around with a smile. Kagome smiled mischievously watching in amusement as her mother's face turned white like she had seen a ghost.

"K-Kagome! What have you done to your beautiful b-black hair," Tora cried as she tossed the box in her hands down and reached out for her daughter. Kagome swiftly dodged her mother's claw-like fingers and tossed the sapphire card at her like a kunai blade. Tora swiftly caught the card out of reflex between her hands.

"It's called "blonde" don't you like it?" Kagome smarted as she ran her fingers though it.

". . ."

Tora didn't even get a chance to reply because her good for nothing daughter went swiftly up the stairs pulling her sweater up and over her head. Tora bent over and took off one of her slippers, she casually walked up the steps with it behind her back. Kagome was in her room hanging her sweater in the walk-in closet next to her bathroom when she heard her mother's footsteps enter her room, she peaked out of the closet with her blond bangs covering her eyes.

"Did you need something?" Kagome asked as she swept her bangs to the side.

"I don't understand," Tora admitted on the verge of tears.

"Geeze, didn't know it would be this difficult to explain how I walked out of the house with black hair, and came back with blonde."

Kagome didn't see the violet shoe hurdling through the air until it was too late, it smacked her face. She slipped on her ass with a loud "thump" and peeled the shoe off her face, which left an angry red mark.

"HEY! Old Lady that hit me in the face!"

"I don't UNDERSTAND, why you have to challenge me much! You're just like your damn father," cried Tora as she pressed her hand against the door for balance so she could take off her other shoe.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something smug when the second shoe smacked her in the face. Tora huffed dropping her arm that had just tossed her slipper. She rolled up her sleeves stomping forward with murderous intent written across her face. Kagome huddled in the corner of the room with a hysterical eyes, she swallowed hard and knew the night would be a long one.

"Old man please come get this crazy tiger, she's trying to kill me!"

Downstairs Uruha ignored his daughter's call as he calmly drank his evening tea with a wince. He could hear heavy thump coming from above. If only Kagome would have said papa, he would have been up there in a heartbeat, however her icy attitude played a huge role against her. The noise and violence from upstairs was so bad it shook the pictures on the wall. Uruha flicked his wrists as his eyes ran over the print of the newspaper, he hoped the neighbors didn't mind the noise his family was making and if they did, they would have to get used to it.

End.

 **Please Read and Review, I love feedback from you guys!** (づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!

 **I'll be updating ASAP!** (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞTill next time! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**†Yuki To Momo†**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

Rated: M, for violence and some offensive language.

†Panku No Inagaki Uta†

"Kagome get up!" Came the familiar high pitched whine of her mother's voice.

Kagome faintly heard the soft sound of her mother's footsteps across the floor as she made her way over to the windowsill. The red cushions of the sill exhaled under Tora's weight as she pressed her knees to them and flung open the curtains of the window.

A thick pale sunflower colored light flooded the room, it came crashing over Kagome's sleeping face as she snored with a pointy toothed, slant eyed, evilly grinning plush toy crushed firmly in a death grip to her breasts. She instantly furrowed her brow with a low growl and curled onto her side opposite of the bothersome light taking the strangled plush toy with her.

"Kagome, get up," repeated Tora as she flopped down on the red cushions of the windowsill, she stared with anticipation at her lazy daughter who curled into a half fetal position against the opposing sunlight in protest.

It didn't matter if she fought, the teen was going to lose one way or another, and she so she decided to get up.

Tora's dark eyes reflected the light of the morning sun as she watched from the corner of her eye, the body of her daughter as it raised slowly from the sheets, chest first like a vampire into an upright position.

The rumpled black male nightshirt she wore was held closed by the two out of six buttons of the shirt. Kagome's taught stomach muscles flexed as she twisted her torso slightly toward the warm light. A few strands of her hair fell into her exposed cleavage as her wild blond hair tumbled over half of her face and back. The golden strands laid among the silk sheets of the bed and across her pale naked thighs.

Tora can't help but frown at her daughter's drool caked face and the rest of disheveled appearance.

She turned her eyes away from her child, for a painful tightness in her chest had spurred suddenly, at the remembrance of Akatsuki's face.

He was always the first one up, sitting near the window when she opened her eyes. She could vividly remember walking over to him, sliding the tips of her fingers up his back. She would lean over him, enjoying the touch of his silky, wild, and black hair between her fingers as she pushes it out of his face. It allowed her to gaze down into those smoky grey eyes as they reflect the rising sun behind her.

It was a memory that burned her still, and made her feel guilty about moving on. Quickly, Tora shook her head at that. This is her life now, after Akatsuki.

"Good morning my baby fawn." She mused.

"A faaah, waaah? I'm so- huuuah- tired, what time is it," yawned Kagome as she raised her hands over her head and stretched like a lazy cat.

Tora rolled her eyes, she watched with some interest as Kagome kicked the covers off her knees and maneuvered her legs over the edge of the bed. Last night after the slipper incident she finally got her Xbox 360 and Xbox One hooked up to her smart screen. She spent all night playing AC3 (Assassin's Creed 3) until about 3:23 am and ended up crashing hardcore, shit.

With a light stretch accompanied by a groan, she swatted her hair out of her face with her hand, not even bothering to pull the night-shirt over her black panties. Shooting a quick glance around her room, she spots the small square brown table where an open bag of Kit-Kats and a box of Pocky laid. The aftermath of last night that she had neglected, has come back to bite her in the ass. A clear bead of sweat rolled down the side of Kagome's cheek as she met her mother's eyes.

Tora cast her child an expression of pure disappointment before fully laying on the windowsill, arms folded over her abdomen. Kagome knew that look, it meant another lecture was coming. Shit! With a slow exhale and a scratch of the head, she tried thinking up an excuse to get herself out of this one.

"It's 6:20 and your father has already left in tears because you didn't see him off. Kagome we talked about this during break! You can't play Assassin's Creed so late into the night when you've got school in the morning! Surely trying to stop The Templars isn't more important than getting a good night's rest for your first day of school, is it?"

Kagome didn't reply but turned her back to her mother, she pressed her fist to her chest with her eyes closed. Her heart burned at the thought of playing as Desmond and Connor, giving the rope-dart and hidden blades to those evil Red Coat bastards! Tora sits up with narrowed eyes as she tries not to stare at her daughter's nearly bare backside, god she was worse than a teenage boy.

"You'll never understand how much joy, killing Templars and Red Coats gives me," Kagome replied bitterly.

Slowly her gaze went over her shoulder toward her mother, whom she eyed suspiciously. Tora sat there with a blank expression on her face as she folded her hands on her apron covered lap in front of her inconspicuously.

"Ora ora, there's something else isn't there? Come on, what are you not telling me old lady?"

Tora's blue eyes slowly narrowed into slits as she rose a brow.

"Hmmm? Nothing really though, I might have asked our new neighbor's son to go with you to school today so, you might want to get in the shower!" Tora laughed evilly.

Kagome's jaw dropped at those words like a curse had been uttered as she gaped at her mother who pressed her index fingers to her cheeks and grinned cunningly.

"You did WHAT!? Oh kami please, whatever it is you're planning, just stop okay?" Huffed the ever tortured soul Kagome.

"Oh come on K-chan, I'm not planning anything! Besides, he's a very sweet boy and he's cutie pie! Oh you two are going to love each other. Chop, chop! Let's go K-chan he's already downstairs and so is your breakfast! Get naked and get in the water!" Tora chanted, clapping her hands together as she bounced up and down.

Kagome stuck her hip out with her arms folded under her breasts, staring at her mother like the woman was on drugs. Tora continued chanting as innocently as she could, gesturing toward the bathroom which already had the light on and shower running. Kagome looked from the bathroom to her mother and turned her nose up.

"Old Lady one, me zero." She thought with a silent sigh.

"Look mom, just stop taking acid or whatever the hell you're on, you're giving the creeps old woman!"

"Oh Kagome you're so funny. NOW HURRY YOUR SMART ASS UP AND DON'T TAKE A THOUSAND YEARS TO GET DRESSED!"

"Yeeesh! Okay, okay! I'm going."

Kagome threw her head back with a tsk as she switched her hips toward the bathroom. She picked up a white scrunchie from the counter and put her hair up in a messy bun. She paused in front of the mirror looking at her mother who was staring at her. Kagome dropped her eyes down to the bathroom rug under her bare feet.

She slowly turned to her mom with a glare before she brought up one of her knees and kicked the door close with a slam. Feeling frustrated and tired she struggled to get her night-shirt over her head at first and smacked into the wall. She had tripped over the toilet and was about fall into the tub but, it off after a few minutes.

Then she forgot what to do next as she stared blankly at her half naked self in the mirror with slant eyes. Luckily she realized she still had her panties on before she got into the shower. She slid the panties down her slim thighs, then kicked them off her foot into the open woven wooden hamper against the wall behind her. Fully naked and still sleepy, the zombified teen stepped behind the black shower curtain and stood under the warm water with her eyes half-open.

In her mind she thought, "Why the heck do I have to go to school with some guy I don't know? That old hag is probably, no, definitely up to something sinister." She poured some soap on her sponge and scrubbed herself slowly like a zombie.

* * *

Tora was just finishing making her daughter's bed when she heard the beep of the coffee machine downstairs. She hummed lightly as she fixed the creepy faced plush toy Mitsuhashi or San-chan up on the pillows then she got to work laying out Kagome's expertly ironed uniform on top of the silk duvet. The uniform was a simple black and white Sailor Fuku, short sleeved with a bow that displayed the Yuzu High crest in the middle. She also placed a pair of low striped knee-high tube socks on the bed and shell pink bra with a pair of striped lacy panties next to the uniform. She was positively beaming with excitement and couldn't wait to see her little girl all dressed up like a doll.

She wasn't going to admit this to anyone, but she liked her daughter's new hairstyle. It reminded her of Uruha's hair and made them seem even more like a natural family.

With a final glance at the Sakura tree rustling outside the window, Tora left the room and shut the door behind her with a smile. Today was going to be interesting, she felt it in her bones as she skipped down the stairs.

Kagome finished washing herself, rinsed off, and grabbed a coral pink towel from the rack nearby as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and sneezed at the cold air flow in the bathroom. She flossed, brushed her teeth, and rinsed her mouth. Moments later she emerged from the bathroom with her towel around her. Her slant eyes wandered over to her bed, where her uniform had been laid out for her. She rubbed her chin with a soft expression before she went to work getting dressed.

She bent over and reached down, sliding the panties up on her ass. She let go of the elastic rim with a snap and spent a moment staring at herself in the mirror. Her sugary pale skin glowed from the morning light shining through the window nearby. There was an amount of herself that had changed seemingly overnight but, Kagome knew it had been a process that began long before yesterday. Now, she resembled her stepfather Uruha who was born half foreigner, traces of Akatsuki were still present but not as prominent as before. It made her happy to think that she had "inherited" such attractive features, as well as other assets from both of her fathers.

She plopped down on her bed and slipped the tube socks on her legs one at a time, and then she pulled the black pleated skirt over her hips. She slid her arms into her uniform shirt, buttoning it from her navel up to her collarbone. She wandered over to the mirror of her vanity and neatly tied the neckerchief with the red bow, sliding the knot into place as the Yuzu crest glinted in the morning light. She pulled the white scrunchie from her hair and let the blonde curls tumble down over her shoulders with a shake her head. The curls were a little messy but held some charm, not much needed to be done to them but a simple brushing. She grasped a brush off the vanity and stared at herself as she began to brush her hair lightly. When she was done, she sat the brush back down on the counter and looked into the mirror again.

She moved the hair over her shoulders and out of her way as she put on a pair of PL Arrow Cuff earrings. The earrings were five golden spearheads placed one after another that curved to fit the lower rims of her ears. They were a gift from Uruha that she hadn't worn yet. She placed a pair of black lace strapped diamond cross bracelets on each decided she was ready after inking it up with some light eyeliner. Urban Decay All Nighter. Her lashes were so full she didn't need to buy mascara, a gracious feature bestowed by her father down to her. With two small pats of light blush she grabbed her satchel off her desk and headed out of her room. She placed a small amount of lip gloss on her lips as she went downstairs.

Kagome spotted Sai as she looped around the staircase and went down the hall. He was bounding, coming toward her happy as hell, but all of a sudden he stopped, sat and tilted his head to the side.

"Sai Sai, oide(come)." Kagome called sweetly patting her knees. At That, Sai Sai's bushy cream tail of his stopped wagging. He watched with some discontent as his human raised her brows with a confused expression. "Sai Sai oide!" Kagome repeated firmly. Sai Sai did nothing but lower his chest to his front paws and growled. Kagome simply shook her head at him before continuing to the kitchen. Sai watched her as she walked away humming, he stared at her blonde hair in question with a whine of uncertainty.

* * *

Kagome popped into the kitchen with a smile on her face, her thoughts were piled up so high with positive expectations for the day, she didn't take notice of the person sitting at the dining table across from her mother.

"Well, how do I look," asked Kagome as she shooed away hungry images of food that flooded her mind. Tora stopped chatting and sat her tea-cup down as she looked over at her daughter. There she was, dressed more feminine and adorably in her school uniform, going to leave her once again. She welcomed the warm sensation rippling through her as she stood up and walked over to her child. She took Kagome into her arms and hugged her proudly.

"You look- beautiful sweetie," she whispered, her voice trembled like she was on the verge of tears. Kagome pulled back from her mother and dabbed the woman's eyes with her handkerchief. She smiled and kissed her mother's cheek as she hugged her.

"Oh come on Old Lady. It's just high school."

Mrs. Amai nodded with a sniffle, she suddenly remembered they had a guest and blushed as she collected herself as she pulled away from Kagome. She turned toward their guest who had set down his tea cup and stood from the table. "Ah, K-chan this is our neighbor Inagaki Uta," Beamed Mrs. Amai as she gestured toward him.

Nervousness bubbled inside her belly but it didn't show on her face as she stepped forward. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she did the ritual formalities without meeting his gaze directly, she did however stare at his neck, and oh boy what a handsome neck it was. Her lower-lids curved mischievously upward at the thought of what was to come.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inagaki-kun."

Upon raising her head her eyes widened, and she stepped back like somebody had punched her in the left tit. This boy, Inagaki Uta, he was really tall, which caused a blush to explode onto her cheeks. She had to crane her neck to see his face but, the moment she did, those eyes of his were the first thing that struck her. Thin, almond-shaped, dark, almost fully black. Such pale skin but creamy in contrast to his black licorice laced eyelids.

His eyebrows were tiny thin black rhombus shaped flicks above his smoky eyelid creases. On his left eyebrow were triple black stud piercings. Her heart began to swoon in her chest as she realized what type of boy she was "possibly" dealing with. The thought alone was enough to make her roll her tongue against the inside of her teeth with a groan.

Under his straight nose and above his Cupid's bow of a top lip, there lived a small silver Medusa stud. Below his slightly larger bottom lip, placed in the middle were three black studs, the middle being the largest. Sweet Kami, all these piercings, this boy was like an Easter egg hunt for her eyes! Oh wow! His hair was black with hot pink tips that swept back into a slight undercut man bun, it was very trendy.

His ears were decorated with matching Triple Helix piercings and half an inch, stainless steel black cross tunnel plugs. He wore a band on his right wrist that read, "Warpaint". Kagome tightened her lips to keep the drooling bubbling behind her teeth from sliding down her chin as she delicately eye-fucked every detail on this delicacy of bad boy eye-candy.

She could not see much else on his body, a disappoint much to her very eyes because of the stupid, black high-neck Gakuran buttoned up all to his Adam's apple. Her eye-feast was rejuvenated when she eyed his wrists, those delicious colorful sugar skull tattoos covered the back of his hands, and spread across his knuckles in the shape of rose vines. Her eyes went on a roller-coaster ride as the vines coiled up his hands and into the sleeves.

His slick black licorice nails were shorter than her own, but still very long as she spotted the small Creed symbol tattooed on his right ring finger. He didn't terrify her or make her feel uncomfortable one bit like she thought he might.

Inagaki Uta wasn't what she thought a typical baddie could look like but, it only served to remind her of the limited imagination she possessed. Of course there was a whole world of delinquency and visual delicacies that she hadn't known existed yet. Oh this was too exciting! Here in her house having tea with her mother was this bad boy, who could possibly introduce her to a world she's been taught to stay out of.

* * *

"The pleasure is all mine, Amai-chan." Uta properly returned, bowing politely without meeting her gaze.

His eyes were cast down to his feet, ever so slowly he brought them up to meet the beautifully haunting ice gray eyes of Mrs. Amai's daughter. Uta felt like someone had rocket punched him in the chest as he stared at the beautiful girl before him. Her soft blossom colored lips, angelic features, and mysteriously relaxing sparkling aura attracted him instantly. Her vanilla hair and soft cream skin fit the light makeup she wore, she was dazzling.

He noticed that this girl was more physically well-endowed than her mother, which was always a good thing. Uta mentally scolded himself as he stared down at her, but the more he gazed, the more he found himself liking what he saw. This girl reminded him of someone. Her golden hair blended well with the color of her cream skin. His eyes roamed over her beautiful face and curvy body for a moment. She was …a glowing Venus. Yes, that's who she resembled, the sweet virtuous and lovely Goddess, Venus of love from his dreams as a child.

This girl was a one hundred percent knock-out. It was rare for him to be attracted to anyone yet as he was known for his asexuality among his friends and those that knew him, but this girl interested a part of him that he didn't think had existed. He didn't believe in love, nor did he want to seem possessive to himself but, she was his Venus and she was right here in front of him. Her look and style on its own was unique and something to be admired like his own. He didn't know if he could keep a calm face in front of her.

Uta watched as she curvaceous cutie seated herself with a calm and reserved smile, which he forcefully returned and sat also as he tried to keep himself from staring at her. It was hard for him as he shakily reached his hand out for the teacup in front of him. His dark eyes caught a glimpse of her neck as she pushed back a small section of her hair back over her shoulder. He put the rip of the cup to his lips but didn't drink, he forgot how to sip tea as he focused his eyes on the white cloth covering the table.

Kagome began to eat her breakfast daintily, while mentally she wished the food would just fly into her mouth. No, she wanted to lift the plate and wolf it down like she was a malnourished animal, but alas a lady was our poor sweet Kagome. Spooning her apple and raisin oatmeal at a moderately appropriated speed toward her mouth, she brought it up and cradled it with her lips in a dreamily smooth introduction to her tongue. All this was observed humorously, by Mrs. Amai as she slid down in her chair and picked up her coffee cup.

She drank her coffee with a suppressed giggle, watching Kagome eat with the gracefulness of a deer grazing in a silent meadow, and poor Uta-chan who was having trouble finishing his tea due to some kind of internal conflict she could not name, though she knew they were secretly starting at each other as they were both sharing a light blush.

After Kagome had finished most of her food, she struck up a light conversation about video games, which seemed to take Uta by surprise. He visually relaxed and brightened as he began comparing games, also talking about PC and console favorites he had. Tora sat there for about twenty minutes before she got up to pack Kagome's lunch. Good yes, good. Everything was going just as she wanted.

Kagome glanced over at the clock above the sink absently as she listened to Uta talk. The pure tone of his voice was incredibly soothing as she felt herself falling into the rhythm of his words, until she realized that they had to catch the 8:15 train before it left. Kagome's eyes widened as she dropped the piece of jam covered toast she was about to bite. It was 7:48 and everyone else had probably already shown up, and she would be there at the last minute.

"I can't be late on the first day! I have an impression to make! Inagaki-kun sorry but we have to leave now!" She exclaimed dropping her toast, she shoved her chair back abruptly and stood from the table.

Tora came behind her smoothly, and calmly placed a cutely wrapped bento box with a bottle of chilled Calpico Peach juice into Kagome's arms. Uta got up also, he was about to push the chair back to the table when Mrs. Amai turned to him and handed him a juice with bag of snacks, to which he accepted happily with a smile awkwardly and thanked her.

"It's my pleasure Uta-chan, hmm! Look at the time you two kids better be off!" Tora cheered as Kagome turned the corner and flew down the hall toward her shoes.

"Kagome wait for Uta," Her mother called as their neighbor's son followed her through the hall.

Everyone was busy today, this didn't go unnoticed by poor little Sai. He was just sitting in his bed watching, his humans and an unknown, but well mannered one shuffling around. Kagome already had her shoes on as Uta slipped his heels into his dress loafers. Tora gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek as she opened the door. She turned to the neighbor's son who was politely about to thank her for the tea and snacks when Kagome interrupted him.

"Let's go Inagaki-kun!"

Kagome pressed a hand flat against Uta's back and shoved him outside hurriedly. She practically left him behind as she moved around him and dashed down the ornately decorated stone walkway. Uta was amazed at the girl as she slid around gate and took off down the sidewalk. Uta ran close behind but he was having some trouble keeping up with her, which should have been easy because of his long legs.

However it was taking some work as Kagome bolted down the street with her satchel and lunch in one hand with ease. Her hair looked like a mass of shimmering gold swimming in the wind behind her causing neighbors, passersby in cars, and even the mailman to stop and stare.

End.

"Sailor fuku"="Uniform for girls"

"Gakuran"="Uniform for boys"

Thanks for reading the third chapter!

Please Read and Review!

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!

I'll be updating ASAP


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki To Momo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi! (ゝω´･)b

Rated: M, for violence, and offensive language.

Chapter Four.

 **†** The Train Station Part One **†**

 **(** Told from the perspective of Uta. **)**

I huffed painfully as I jogged behind Kagome. I could feel cold sweat dripping down the sides of my face, nose, and neck. I didn't have a moment to cool my heels as we quickly passed a few people. As we went through the turnstile, my eyes unconsciously fell on Amai-Chan's black skirt just as the wind flipped it up enough for me to gain an eyeful of the striped pink panties she was wearing.

Out of respect, I quickly averted my gaze from the prize in view with the back of my hand pressed to my lips. How could I look at her like that? I know that it was wrong but, I didn't want to forget that sight. I always appeared to be out of reach to every chick that expressed interest in me, because I couldn't feel anything for them. However, this girl was, an angel that was breaking through my barrier. She wasn't even trying too, which was the worst part. Her meek and alluring actions, the way she ran and how the sunlight crossed her. The sun seemed to happily illuminate that body of hers, she looked good in that cute sailor suit she was wearing. It was pure bliss, and I never wanted it to end.

I watched as Kagome slowed to a light jog as she reached the train platform before me. She released a breathy sigh with a relieved expression, some of her once side swept bangs now dipped over the bridge of her face. Panting slightly I caught up to her with my book bag under my arm, and clenched against my side. Like Kagome had done before me, I came to a stop behind the yellow line painted on the concrete before the drop onto train track.

With grace Kagome spun on her heel to face me, calmly she walked up to me and fixed a stray hair that had gotten out of place from my hair bun. She stared up at me with a slight grin as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I always love an early morning jog! A classic workout does great for the heart and lungs, but it burns so good after! How about you Inagaki-kun, do you enjoy running too," Asked me Kagome excitedly.

I couldn't answer her as quickly as I watched her lips move, fascinated by the pink petals of skin that tightened and separated to give me the satisfaction of hearing her silky voice. It was far beyond me to see a girl I just met, and most of all my neighbor becoming a casual part of my life. A girl alone was, too strange.

"Yeah, I like running. When I'm running to the fridge for a snack late at night." I said in a breathy chuckle, trying to be cheeky.

Kagome stared at me for a moment before she started laughing too.

"Inagaki-kun, you're very funny." She smiled sweetly.

I glanced at her from the side of my eye as I crossed my arms over my chest with a puff of air.

"You're the only one who thinks so." I grinned.

As Kagome was smiling, behind her I noticed that the train platform was filled with students and adults of various types. A medium sized crowd (10) of people stood behind the yellow line waiting for the train, in the middle of the crowd I saw them. The faces of my three friends dressed in varying styles of Yuzu-high gakuran.

First guy was named Hanue Jin or "The Snow Lotus" as he liked to be called. Jin had wavy flaxen, almost kinky hair that was tied back into a low pony tail and it ended just above his upper thighs. He was also a Four-eyes, that wore thin expensive rectangular framed glasses that covered those soft jade eyes of his. I lowered my brows in annoyance at how perfect Jin's uniform looked. It was so sleek, crisply ironed, and hand tailored. It really made that Four-eyes look like a model student. Jin, as I remember was very skilled in Kenpo.

Next to Jin stood a guy who displayed a bit of a cold disposition. Oh this guy, he looked angry with his spiny eyebrows pressed low down to his eyes. His arms were folded over his chest. I would've known that look anywhere, it could only belong to "Wolf Eyes" Katagiri Kyoji. As I observed him, I gauged that Kyoji's stance was a clear warning that should've definitely be heeded by anyone. If you pissed him off even in the slightest of ways, he would definitely turn on you like a wolf and rip you apart in a matter of seconds.

I rolled my eyes at that poor excuse of a hairstyle Wolf-Boy wore. His shitty blood red hair was styled up in a spiky mess that had been cut into a fade around the lower half of the back of his lumpy head. His thin sideburns had been trimmed expertly and stylishly, which was the only thing admirable about him in my case. "Wolf-boy's goldenrod colored eyes peered at the people around them, he was like a beast looking for its next victim.

Inwardly I chucked, my knuckles turned white as visions of fighting Kyoji on the roof of our school came into my mind. I was completely confident I'd be able to whoop that damn devil dog's ass like I had done many times before in the past.

The last guy, I observed was "Dead Eye" Ibuki Atsushi. This lady-killer was slender and just as tall as the other two guys, if not shorter. His facial expression was one of complete disinterest, as it had always been as I remembered it. The black and square Euro-trash glasses he wore hid his deep indigo-blue eyes. It didn't take long for him to be noticed as girls nearby from other schools blushed as they cast seductive glances toward him, while guys near me silently envied him, cursing him under their breath.

I remembered Atsushi telling me once that he didn't like wearing glasses, but it was due to the reputation he had.

I could sympathize with that, rival gangs were always lurking, and new uneducated little brats always could use reprimanding. However I'm passed the point of bullying young-ins, I lost interest in it the moment I quit being one of Sotoshi's lackeys at Akehisa. I didn't want to be that type of baddie, and nothing good ever comes from Akehisa anyway. Only Yakuza, rapists, and murderers are bred there. I would be none of those, and I figured Yuzu would be a better place to start over. I know that I'll probably never grow out of my delinquent ways, but I can't help it. It's in my blood.

Still though, I'm not going to go around knocking people's blocks off either, but I will become the Bancho of Yuzu. Just as soon as I beat the crap out of "The Silver Dog Demon" himself. Once I take him out, there won't be anymore fuel for the higher ups and their gangs to feed off of when they come rearing their ugly heads in my territory. Especially those damn punks from Nanyo and Beni-high. They are getting a little too comfortable in my area for my tastes. I didn't take kindly to rival gangs tormenting my underclassmen at school either, but that was the price you paid when you asked your parents to pay your tuition so that you could become a student at one of the richest and violent schools in the area.

* * *

Kyoji felt a pair of eyes on him, other than the female students who clearly had the hots for his buddy Atsushi, the lanky shrimp. He turned his eyes in the direction of the stare, and that's when he accidentally caught sight of a girl. She, she was standing there with some guy. Shit, looked like a familiar punk but, who the hell cared about him. The girl, she had soft meek features, and a smile that burned into his mind. The more his deep blue colored eyes gazed over her, the more he felt his heart sinking into the flood of warmth she was creating inside his chest.

He'd been infatuated with a girl at first sight many times before, but there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. He inwardly bashed himself, turning his eyes away from her.

A beauty like that would surely ignore him, if he approached her. He couldn't talk to her, because he didn't exist in her perfect world but, she was quickly becoming the center of his. She and the male with her were wearing Hokio School uniforms.

* * *

( **A/N:** Uta's POV.)

I was kind of hungry so I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of melon flavored Hi-Chew. I had opened the waxy paper wrapping and was just about to pop it in my mouth, when I caught sight of something that irked me.

A short, pudgy, balding, and fat lipped business man dressed in a suit two sizes too small, looked out of the corner of his eye at me with some distaste. My eyebrow twinged in annoyance and wrinkled the bridge of my nose. The piggy in a suit responded with an audible "Tch", then he turned his slimy yellowish eyes to Kagome. I watched as that sick shit's face wrinkled into a perverted grin. As a warning I shot the fat ass pig in a suit a glare and raised to my full height.

The short man seemed to get the message as I watched him stumble back from me with his arms out to his sides, one hand held his briefcase while the flap under his chin jiggled.

* * *

Garuda Honjo, the chubby businessman was intimidated by the tall lanky punk kid next to him.

"How did this garbage can score such a cute little honey?" He wondered. Clearly this metal-faced brat was deceiving her. These poor girls, they just didn't know good from bad. And what a looker she was, a very, very nice piece of ass. "If only Iwas few years younger and handsome," he thought, "I would plow the fu-

"Whattya lookin at you-" Uta started to say, when he felt a hand press down on his shoulder. He spun around and locked eyes with Kagome. He liked the sweet molten starlight coiled around her pupils. She moved her hand up to his forehead with a look of concern at him.

"Are you feeling okay Inagaki-kun? Are you mad at me because we jogged all the way here instead of riding on your motorcycle?" Kagome asked concerned, noticing Uta as he blushed at her nearness to his person.

* * *

( **A/N:** Uta's POV.)

"Hey ya punk bastard, she's too cute for you! Whadja tell'er to make her like ya? I'm a prissy boy and I have straight A's? Psh, you're nothing but garbage kid!" I heard the asshole next to me whisper.

Fuck, I wanted to punch this guy, but I didn't want to risk it with Kagome standing right here. No, I wasn't mad because we jogged all the way, though it was hardly a jog. We actually had sprinted the whole way to the train stop. This girl, she even had time to stop a thief and give some lady back her purse. She really was, angelic.

I tried to form words, but the saliva in my mouth felt like glue and made my tongue stick to the roof of my mouth. With a swallow of desperation I slid my tongue against my lips.

The pig in the business suit, now behind me whispered again, "Cluck, cluck, cluck, pussy boy."

I closed my eyes as I mentally counted backwards to calm myself down. I just couldn't say anything or else I'd go off and beat the shit out of the guy.

* * *

Kagome stopped pondering and turned her eyes toward him. Blinking in awe, she watched him curiously. She thought it was totally cute, like Sai Sai in way when he would get a little lonely. She slid her hand up to the top of his head and rubbed his hair softly with a slight grin.

* * *

( **A/N:** Uta's POV)

Her touch felt so warm to me. The smell of her perfume wafting into my nose from her pale delicate wrist, smelt so good. Damn it, how could I allow this girl to make me feel so normal? Everyone always thought I was different and weird but, not her.

Was this what a crush felt like? Was there really such a girl, who could bring me so much ease with only the touch of her hand? Could I really allow myself to be at the mercy of some girl? The only thing that came out of my mouth was a soft awkward chuckle.

Kagome stared up at me in surprise a moment, until a voice on the speaker overhead called our train. The doors of the train in front of us opened with a loud "ding". Her cheeks filled with a modest blush as she snatched her hand away from my head. I didn't care, I was smiling in embarrassment at the back of her head as I wrapped my fingers around her hand.

"So we don't get separated," I told her. Was it really okay to hold hands like this? I could only wonder.

As we boarded the train together, and glanced back over my shoulder. My eyes scanned over the faces of those behind us. When my line of sight crossed paths with a girl I knew, she quickly looked somewhere else. Maybe she still hated me, but I wouldn't let that bother me today. It was the fear of receiving a negative reaction from her that kept me away. It would be alright, I was with Kagome anyway.

The train began to fill rapidly with bodies, so quickly in fact, that Kagome's hand nearly slipped from my wrist as she was pushed forward. I clenched her hand tightly and pulled her against my chest, not intimately or anything, just a little close so she was safe. I enjoyed the light blush that filled her cheeks as she stared up at me.

Her eyes wandered from my angular jaw, to my thick neck, and lastly dropped to my hand that was curled protectively around her shoulder. I didn't know what this feeling starting inside of me was, but it was comfortable. I think it was comfortable for her too, or else she would've pulled away, right?

* * *

Author: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wish there were more KKOW fanfictions because it's awesome! To think that our sweet Uta used to attend Akehisa High! The breeding ground of your darkest nightmares! Who knows what will happen when Kagome meets three of Uta's friends, and who is that girl that Uta was talking about? We'll find out next time!

Thanks for reading the fourth chapter!

Please Read and Review!

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!

I'll be updating ASAP.(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ Ja'ne.


End file.
